everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marino Blondel
Marino Blondel is the son of Princess Graziella and Prince Blondel from An Impossible Enchantment, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Grey Fairy Book. Info Name: Marino Blondel Age: 14 Parent's Story: An Impossible Enchantment Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Platon Tychis Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to explore the seas. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at writing letters. Storybook Romance Status: Barbara Autruche and I have a thing for each other. I think we click well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Since I prefer writing letters to e-mail, I feel left out because everyone else is e-mailing! Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I like writing stories down. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Being a guy in this class is tough. Best Friend Forever After: Lucien D'Ane since we have a lot to bond over. Character Appearance Marino is above average height, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a sleeveless mint green shirt, blue jean shorts, and a seashell necklace. Personality Marino is a lover of all things aquatic. He is very good at swimming, diving, and sailing. He is also a young man of letters, and likes to write letters, even though most people nowadays prefer e-mail. Marino is a lover of animals, both of land and sea. He is especially fond of sharks. Biography Hi there! My name is Marino Blondel. I'll tell you about my parents' story. My grandfather was a king who had no wish to marry. One day, he fell in love with the beautiful Princess Mutinosa, who would not speak to him. He won the favor of her parents, and was able to marry Mutinosa. But then Mutinosa spoke and revealed herself to be arrogant, shrewish, and bad-tempered. One day, she was rude to an old woman and had her tied up. The old woman was actually the fairy Placida, who broke free and turned my grandmother's horse to bronze. She summoned the fairy queen, who arrived on her chariot pulled by six ostriches. The fairy queen wanted to punish Mutinosa. It was decided that she would be the fairies' slave forever - unless she gave birth to a child. Mutinosa later bore a daughter named Graziella. Placida picked two godmothers to give her beauty and good understanding, but Graziella would have to remain secluded until she fell into the arms of her true love. A fairy enchanted the tower so birds could not approach it, but she forgot to enchant a high part of the tower. Graziella and her governess Bonnetta were put in a tower made of shells in the middle of the sea. They were brought there by a dolphin, and the tower was guarded by two thousand sharks. When Graziella grew up, she saw a merman who fell in love with her. The merman and his sister met her, and she was to marry the merman. However, Bonnetta convinced Graziella that there were many fine young men by painting a picture of one. When the merman's cousin, the fairy Marina, arrived, Graziella was not impressed. Eventually, a prince named Blondel came by. He fell in love with her and gave her a letter with the help of a pigeon. Graziella sent him a letter of hers. A fairy helped the prince by turning him into a hummingbird, where he flew to Graziella. When the prince was restored to normal, he held Graziella, and the spell was broken. Placida arrived to take the royal couple, the fairy, and Bonnetta away. As they left, the tower collapsed and fell into the sea. When Graziella arrived home, she learned that Mutinosa was dead and she was reunited with the king. Graziella and Blondel married afterwards. I am one of my parents' three children. I have an older brother named Graziano, who is twenty, and an older sister named Placida, who is seventeen. My parents are living happily together, and my grandfather lives with them. My grandfather married a second time several years ago to the mother of King Finfin. I have three stepcousins, Pierre, Yann, and Charlotte. My mother gets along with her stepmother - I'm so tired of people complaining about their stepmothers since not all stepmothers are bad people. My family also has a chateau in the kingdom of my great-grandfather, King Prudent, where he dwells with my great-grandmother. They're not really worried about Mutinosa being dead and all - they're just happy that my mom is safe, and that they have me and my siblings. I'm very close with my grandfather - he always buys me new sports gear and takes me on fishing trips. I am good at writing letters. I always write letters to my friends. I'm kind of old-fashioned in that aspect, since I don't make much use of e-mail. Writing letters is more fun - especially love letters and invitations. I write out all my invitations for parties. I am also good at swimming (I'm on the swim team) and exploring the ocean. I'm friendly with the mermaids and mermen and often visit them. Another thing I do is hunting on the back of a tiger. I get this from my grandmother. I don't have a tiger of my own, but the school lets me borrow theirs. My parents won't let me have a tiger of my own. And yet they let me take care of a shark... I'm a Neutral since I don't know whose destiny I'm going to take. Will I take Mom's destiny and be shut up in a tower of seashells? Or should I take Dad's and turn into a hummingbird to fly past shark-infested waters? (I know I'd rather not take Grandpa's - I wouldn't want to marry an awful harpy.) I'm kind of lost in this. Maybe destiny isn't that important. I guess only time will tell. Trivia *Marino owns a pet female shark named Sacha. *Marino's cousins on his father's side include Justin Souris and Joseph Souris. *Marino is allergic to peanuts. He has to eat at a special table in the castleteria - he sits with Lucien. *Marino is a fan of Shark Week and watches it every year. *He is friends with Merana Little. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Lucien Dodge. Note Despite the fact that Lang did not give any bibliography for An Impossible Enchantment, the story is found in the French Cabinet des Fées'.' The original author of the story was the Comte de Caylus. The original version is considerably longer than Lang's version. Read the long version here. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:An Impossible Enchantment Category:French